Power Rangers Beginnings
by dtm666
Summary: When two unwitting astronauts accidently release Rita Repulsa and her band of minions, Zordon must summon five Earthlings to become a superhuman fighting force whose exploits would become the stuff of legends in this retelling of the very first episode.


Power Rangers Beginnings  
Written by DTM666

The material used in this story is based on   
-the MMPR episode "Day of the Dumpster" written by Shuki Levy and Tony Oliver  
-the MMPR pilot episode "Day of the Dumpster" written by ??? (if anyone knows, let me know)

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Beginnings is not an official product, it's written by a fan. Power Rangers is owned by BVS Entertainment, not by me.

Long Intro  
Power Rangers Beginnings, my first attempt at fiction, is the merging of the original pilot and the aired pilot episodes, "Day of the Dumpster." So I have to credit the original writers for the story (or lack of). Don't consider this to be a straight-out "play-by-play" that's accurate to the source. It's not. It's more of a revisionist edition, with a couple of additional scenes and some slight changes.

Despite being posted here recently, this fanfic is REALLY old. I think it was the very first piece I wrote and actually managed to finished - it was mainly done so I could get into the groove of regular writing before I started on taking on original stories. It has its flaws, but it was a start for me, at least.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first effort.

---

_In a time of great strife, a legendary interdimensional being known as Zordon came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a vanguard in the never ending struggle against evil. With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out five extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into an unstoppable fighting force. In time of great need, the young heroes could now call upon colossal assault vehicles known as "Zords". While the identity of the five remained a guarded secret, their courageous exploits soon became the stuff of legend, earning them the title... The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers... this is the beginning of their story and how they came to be..._

---

Jason Lee Scott is a martial artist. Some say he's one of the best in Angel Grove High School. Good enough that he teaches free classes at the Angel Grove Youth Center. Today, however, he's attempting another challenge in the local Bowling Alley; maintaining a perfect streak of strikes.

Sitting behind him were his two close friends; William "Billy" Cranston, a 16-year old prodigy wearing thick-framed glasses and blue overalls, and soft-spoken Asian girl Trini Kwan, wearing yellow khakis and a white muumuu shirt. Both were discussing effective means of scoring a strike through mathematics and physics, loudly as to try and disrupt Jason's train of thought. Like the wise martial artist that he is, he stared down patiently at the group of pins down the bowling lane, blocking all audible senses from his mind. With a stone face, he then stepped forward and rolled the bowling ball down the lane and at a high speed, managed to knock the pins down and score a strike. The pins having been knocked down, Jason's face glowed and turned to the young boy in glasses and his Asian companion sitting by the desk.

"You see, Billy?" he gloated, "You don't need complicated equations to score a strike. Just some concentration and skill."

"Not to mention a high probability of chance." Billy said suggestively, "Wouldn't you say, Trini?"

Jason's eye flew wide open, "What did he say, Trini?"

"You were lucky." Trini answered calmly and to the point.

"You call that shot lucky?" Jason asked Billy, "That's kind of natural for me to score several strikes in a row."

Billy pointed at the bowling lane as another set pins were placed at the end, "Perhaps you would prefer to demonstrate your hypothesis by scoring another successful strike."

Jason laughed, "Okay! You're on, Billy my man!"

Jason picked up his gleaming red bowling ball and prepared to bowl. He took a little longer, swirling the ball around as if he's practicing martial arts katas. Behind him, a young dark-skinned teen greeted people. He approached Billy and Trini, greeted them, and proceeded to sneak up on Jason. As soon as he was in position, he tapped on Jason's shoulder, startling him. Jason drops the ball and watches as it rolls into the gutter.

Jason turned to see the teen. He then smiled, "Oh, you're really funny, Zack! I had a perfect game going and you managed to screw it up! Thanks a lot."

Jason approaches Zack and playfully punches him in the ribs.

"Hey, hey!" Zack yelled. Jason stopped and the two clutched hands. "How's it been, dude?"

Jason smiled, "Other than the ruined streak, everything's been peachy."

"Um... excuse me."

Jason and Zack turned to the next lane to see a brunette holding a pink bowling ball.

"Do you mind? Some people are trying to bowl a strike over here." she replied, "namely me."

Jason and Zack both bowed their heads down. "Sorry, Kimberly," they both said in unison with a kiddy tone, "we won't do it again!"

Kimberly Ann Hart, the typical 'valley-girl' archtype, sighed and turned her attention towards the pins. She took a step forward and prepared to launch the ball. But instead of launching it towards the pins, she launched it away from the lane and towards a table of punks. The balls lands on a plate of chili, which splatters on a punk.

Kimberly stared at her hand and groaned, "Oooh! I broke a nail!"

The punk who got chili all over him approached Kimberly with two other punks. He violently turned Kimberly to face him and his ruined jacket and shirt.

"You're gonna pay for this, you klutz." the punk snarled, pointing at the stain, "so I'm gonna let you have a nice date with me in payment."

Kimberly weakly pushes the taller punk away, "Sorry, but I don't date non-humans."

The punk laughed and approached Kim, "You don't have a say in the matter." He then grabbed Kim's face and motioned in for a kiss, but Kimberly pushes him away and slaps him in the face. The punk is pushed away and crashes onto Billy and Trini's scoring table. Billy looks at the punk in fear and backs off behind the safety of another table. Trini pushed the punk off the table and unto the floor.

"Don't you ever learn?" Trini said in annoyance.

The punk got up and stood tall against the shorter Asian girl, "You're gonna make me, little girl?" he asked.

As a reply, Trini punches the punk in the nose, then delivers several more quick blows to his stomach. The punk falls back and his two friends approach Trini. This prompts Jason and Zack to rush in and deliver flying kicks to the two punks, knocking them to the ground. The punk made his approach towards Kimberly, but she flips over him and picks up her chili-covered bowling ball. She launches it at the punk's face and connects. The punk flies down the bowling lane and slides until he crashes into the bowling pins.

Billy gets up and assumes a baseball umpire's gesture, "STRIKE!"

Two punks remain and the blonde punk pops out a switchblade. He strikes with the blade towards Jason, who successfully sidestepped the attack and kicks the switchblade away from the punk, allowing Trini to trip him with a foot sweep.

Billy goes umpire again, "STRIKE TWO!"

One punk remains and Zack delivers several blows to the punk's ribs. He follows it up with a spinning wheel kick to the punk's face and knocks him down.

"Strike three!" Billy yelled, extending his arm up. Inadvertently, he hits a punk recovering and quickly turns to see the punk falling flat on his back. The crowd in back who witnessed the attack applauded the teens, especially Billy's last blow.

---

Some time later, the punk that harassed Kimberly was being carried out by members of his posse, dirtied shirt and all. Billy approached Jason who was putting away some of his bowling gear and praised by various people. Jason turned his head towards the youngster.

"Billy," Jason greeted, "what's up?"

Billy didn't hesitate, "I want to register for your martial arts classes."

Jason looked surprised, but inside he was expecting a request from Billy. After all, the poor guy was always getting picked on and couldn't defend himself. Jason put his arm around Billy's shoulder and grinned.

"We could start today at the Youth Center if you like." he pointed out.

Billy smiled and nodded. "I accept."  
  
---

At a nearby planetoid... two astronauts are surveying space rocks. Suddenly, a comet strikes the surface. Rick Taylor and James Rulan looked ahead at the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Rulan exclaimed.

Taylor dropped the space rocks he collected and watched as they smashed on the ground. He cursed in silence and looked ahead at the puffing smoke. He motioned towards Rulan to approach the object. Taylor soon followed.

An hour later, Taylor and Rulan saw the fallen object. It appeared to be a container of some sort, with a flashing jewel in the center of the lid. The origin was unknown, as it is not from earth. At first site, Taylor and Rulan rushed towards the object and examined the object.

Rulan looked at Taylor, "What is it?"

"It looks like some space dumpster," replied Taylor, "but I don't recognize any of the markings."

"Do you think we should open it?"

Taylor reached for the glowing jewel and suddenly it flashed. Consciously, both astronauts lifted the lid from the container. Almost instantly, several balls of energy flew out of the container and struck the ground a couple meters away. When the smoke cleared, several figures appeared and stretched their limbs. One was a gold-armored warrior who bared similarities to the simian. Another was short, stumpy, and had blue skin. The other was taller and was sort of a space vampire. The last one was a white creature who appeared to be very old.

Taylor and Rulan rushed away from the band, but tripped over a crater and fell flat to the ground.

"After ten thousand years," the old creature said, "it's good to be free again, don't you think so, Goldar?"

The simian replied with a growl, "Squatt! Awake our empress! We are finally free!"

"Rita! Oh Rita!" the short monster called, "Wake up! We're free!"

Within the dumpster stood a middle-aged humanoid female. In her hand was a staff with a round circle-like figure. She stretched her arms and gave out a mighty moan.

"Ah," the female shouted, "after ten thousand years, I'm free!"

The taller monster approached Rita and helping her out. Rita heard a splat and looked down as her foot was in a puddle. She stared at the monster and pushed him aside.

"Baboo," she snarled, "you're a baboon! You made me step in a puddle!"

Rita walked towards the band of monsters and turned her attention towards the space canister. She aimed her staff at the dumpster and a beam struck the object, literally breaking it apart.

The two astronauts tried to get up and escape before the witch could spot them. But once they were on their feet, they ran into an invisible barrier.

Rita pointed at the two men, "Please don't leave! You'll miss my coming out party."

Taylor looked up at the witch, "What party?" Rulan shook his head in disbelief.

"It will be a great party," declared Rita, "where I destroy the nearest planet!"

The two astronauts stared at the group of aliens for a while as they announced their intentions. At first, they had thought they were being delusional, that none of this was real. But deep down in their hearts, they knew better... this was real and this could be trouble for those on Earth. Rulan was the first to get back on his feet and took a step towards the alien gang, who noticed him and focused their attention on him.

"No!" Rulan announced, standing on his feet while his partner got up, "We'll warn our government of your plans!"

The small band of monsters, along with their leader, laughed long and hard at the allegation of the two human astronauts that stood before them. Rita calmed down and let out a deep breath, causing strong winds. The winds were strong enough to swipe Rulan and Taylor off the surface of the moon and into deep space.

Rita turned to her minions. "Now that they're gone, let's head to the palace."

------ 

The five teenagers sat at a table enjoying their shakes. Behind them, Ernie was having a bickering with the local school bullies, Farcus "Bulk" Bulkmeier and Eugene "Skull" Skullovich.

"Ernie," cried Bulk in his hard-ass tone, "where's my ice cream?"

"Yeah!" repeated Skull, in his squeaky voice, "where's Bulkie's ice cream?"

The large Ernie went to the back putting both hands on his head. Bulk and Skull nodded and giggled at each other. Then they turned their heads towards the five teenagers and snickered.

"So," Bulk declared, "these are the pimple-faced dorks who took out Kevin's gang, huh?" He paused and snickered, "say, Skull. Let's teach show them something."

"Yeah!" laughed Skull for a bit, "uh, Bulkie? What are we showin' them?"

Bulk backhanded Skull's nose and Skull covered his face in pain while whining and crying, "Ow, Bulk! Why did you do that?!" The teens laughed and giggled at the two.

"Hey guys," Zack gleamed, "you try so hard to be tough, but all you really do is make us laugh." He paused to snicker a little more, and Skull joined in, but Bulk gave him a long stare down, which caused the laughter to stop. He then stared towards Jason.

"Maybe you guys haven't heard," spitted Bulk, "but good ol' Kevin has decided to give his gang over to me since he's headed for Stone Canyon." He paused to take a bite of ice cream and continued, "Since he isn't gonna be around anymore, you better show us the proper riss..." Bulk paused for a moment before Kimberly put up the word, "Respect?"

Skull approached Kim and sniffed her hair. He snickered, "Hey, Bulkie. I think she's got the right idea." Kim pulled away from Skull, which prompted him to walk towards Bulk.

Jason looked at his watch and stood up, "I would like to debate this kind of stuff with you guys, but I have a karate class to teach." He left.

Billy also stood and spoke, "I, too, have to abandon these two Neanderthals for a trial class with Jason." He left and followed Jason.

Skull snickered and then whispered in Bulk's ear, "Hey Bulkie, what's a Neanderthal?"

---

The sorceress, Rita Repulsa, has been freed. Along with her minions, she intends on conquering all. The first thing she sought was her old palace. After a long search, they uncover an alien structure, with a globe hovering above the top tower. Satisfied that her lair is still in one piece (especially since it's several millennia old), Rita directed the golden clad warrior to the front door. The warrior examined the door for a moment before kicking it down. Rita showed off a look of bewilderment at her minion.

"Next time, Goldar," she mused, "use the door handle."

The interior of the palace consisted of several stairs and hallways that seemed to have drawn inspiration from the medieval castles of the Dark ages, although the floor had a metallic feel to it. There were various markings among the walls, but it's really hard to tell because they were worn down from time. One visible marking on one wall was a stylized Z. Upon seeing this, Rita aimed her wand and blasted the symbol.

Goldar stood and watched as the wall with the Z remained in one piece without a scratch. "My queen, should we contact Lord Zedd?"

Rita looked at Goldar as if he was stupid. She gave him a stern look that told him to shut the hell up. Finally she replied, "Zedd probably knows we're free. In the meantime, you're taking orders from me. No sneaking off to relay messages to Zedd or I'll make sure you return to that prison. Understood?"

Goldar hesitated before replying, "Perfectly, my queen."

---

In the gym section of the Youth Center, Jason Scott looks at his class as they perform katas. The class seem to be equally skilled, but William was having trouble with the routine. Offering a helping hand, Jason told Billy to follow his lead. Both began doing their katas. Although Billy was able to follow the first couple of moves, he lost focus and gave up. Jason put his hand on Billy's shoulder, comforting him.

"Okay," announced Jason as the students lined up to face him, "what the main principles of martial arts?"

In an instant, Billy raise his hand. Jason smiled at his friend as he answered the teacher's question.

Jason's grin grew, "You've memorized that well, Billy." Billy returned the compliment with a small smile.

As if on cue, Bulk and Skull show up, dressed in black karate gis. Skull pushed aside the other students to make way for Bulk to approach Jason. Jason shook his head in a combination of embarrassment and confusion.

"Okay, karate geek," Bulk spouted, "teach us how to beat people up."

Skull went to a mocking, but ridiculous fighting stance and thrust several weak elbows into Bulk. Bulk, more annoyed than hurt, pushed Skull aside and caused him to nearly hit Billy.

"Sorry, Bulk," Jason told Bulk with a slight tone of pity, "but martial arts isn't designed to hurt people. It's designed for self-defense."

Bulk spat at no one in particular and looked back at Jason, "I did not sign up for a geeky karate class!"

"Yeah!" Skull repeated in a high-pitch tone, "I didn't sign up for a geeky karate-"

"SHUT UP, NIMROD!" Bulk cut Skull off. Billy was amused and allowed himself a small smile, but it disappeared before anyone could notice. He looked towards Jason, expecting annoyance from him, but Jason was smiling mischievously. He had an idea.

"Okay, Bulk," said Jason, still grinning, "you look like you can go for some 'advanced' training." That statement made Bulk extremely happy. "Watch carefully," Jason advised Bulk.

Jason advanced ever gently forward. At the second step, he turned his body to his left in a half circle. Instantly, he turned more quickly and extended his left leg high into the air. A slight breeze was felt to anyone within close proximity and it went as far as knock down an empty water bottle. After Jason completed the maneuver, he stood still, turned to Bulk, and uttered "Tornado Kick."

Bulk stared at the water bottle that was knocked down. Then he grinned, "Anything you do, I can do better!"

Bulk stood to his side, gave out a large bellow, and proceeded to turn his body, but rather than a smooth motion, he turned quickly and when he jumped, his body was spinning quickly before making impact with the floor. Skull didn't know what to make of it and decided to give a little applause. The rest of the students and some spectators made jokes and laughed.

Jason stood to face his students, "Class dismissed."

---

"You did good for your first class, Billy," Jason complemented Billy, "you have what it takes."

The other teens, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly nodded in approval of Jason's observation. Billy managed a small smile but it soon faded. "I feel like I'm missing something." He turned his head down, but Trini was quick to jump in, "Billy, you have the heart. That's all that really matters."

"Thanks, guys," Billy responded, with more enthusiasm this time.

Suddenly the glasses and bottles on the bar began to shake softly. After a moment, the shaking intensified and soon the glasses fell and shattered. Ernie directed everyone towards the door and waving to leave this way. Jason directed his friends towards the other door. Trini and Zack sprinted, Billy tumbled, and Kimberly flipped towards the door.

"What the heck is going on?" shrieked Kim. 

Billy studied his surroundings as the ceiling began to crumble bit by bit, "It could have specified as a seismic quake, but it isn't a natural phenomenon."

Jason sighed as he listened to Billy. He soon noticed the quake had calmed down. He motioned towards his friends to stay put as he entered the room to survey the damage. Other than some dust on the ground and broken bottles, the place seemed intact. Outside the Youth Center, people panicked and ran as falling debris smashed the ground. Bulk and Skull ran tumbling towards a stationary city bus.

"Bulkie, why are we getting in the bus?" asked Skull nervously. 

Bulk answered in a sarcastically brave tone, "The Angel Grove city bus is the fastest way away from here!"

The two nodded heads and got in the bus. Skull took control and drove away from the Youth Center.

---

Within a dimly black room, a little robot walked around pushing buttons and surveying the sensors amid the thunderous earthquakes. Amazingly, the room did not cave in and no damage was done.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyaiyaiyai, Zordon!" squeaked the robot, "the seismic sensors are going through the roof. That's it! It's the big one! Ayaiyaiyaiyai! We're finished!"

Soon, a blue image appeared on a giant column. The image molded its shape into a human bald head. After a moment, it spoke, "_Calm down, Alpha 5. It's Rita and her band of aliens. They've escaped and they're attacking Angel Grove city._"

The robot Alpha looked up at the figure, "Well, what are we going to do, Zordon?"

Zordon thought about it for a moment and finally spoke, "_The time has come to select five overbearing, overemotional, and self-absorbed humans in the area_."

Alpha stared at the console for a moment before realizing what Zordon had meant. Then he shrieked, "NO! NOT TEENAGERS!"

Zordon grinned, "_That's correct, Alpha 5. Teenagers._"

"I was afraid of that," the robot said as he punched some buttons on the console. "This could be the worst thing to ever happen since we accidentally blew up Krypton decades ago!"

Zordon sighed. "_Yes, Alpha. But don't tell our five candidates that._"

---

Jason waved towards Zack, Billy, Kim, and Trini to get back inside. Once they were all together, they began to glow and soon disappeared. At that moment, the entire room caved in, leaving no one object unscathed.

---

The teens materialized on the ground, piling up on top of each. When they got on their feet, they looked around at their new surroundings. Instead of a bar and broken glass, there were various computer consoles and sensory devices. Ahead of the consoles was a bright blue column in the middle of two smaller columns of light. Behind the teens was a medium-sized sphere of light that glowed dimly. The walls of this circular room was completely black, with a couple of small lights.

Billy first approached the console and complemented, "Whoever brought us here must be some sort of scientific extra-terrestrial genius."

"Say what?" asked Kimberly, bemused.

Trini smiled, "He's says it's alien."

"Your friend is right," a voice behind them startled the teens, "My name is Alpha 5."

Billy was shocked to find a working robot in front of him. He leaned towards Alpha 5 and studied it. He smiled, "A fully-sentient, multifunctional automaton... I have never seen anything like it."

"That makes two of us, Billy!" added Zack, "if I can figure out what he said."

Zordon soon materialized in his column and greeted the teens, "_Welcome, humans._"

The teens turned around to find a floating head. Jason seemed concerned, but kept a brave face while asking, "Who are you?"

Trini seemed a little startled and asked, "Where are we?"

Kimberly put her head up and asked, "What are you?"

Zordon proceeded to answer, "_I am Zordon, an interdimensional being from the planet Eltare caught in a time warp. As for where you are, you are in my Command Center, a place where I, along with my assistant Alpha 5, monitor evil activities within your solar system._"

"Yeah right," joked Zack, "and I'm Superman."

Billy stared at Zordon for a few seconds and soon observed, "You must an inter-temporal, cross-dimensional super-being with outward verbal communication. That's simply extraordinary considering the technology is non-existent here on Earth." The other teens stared at Billy.

"Excuse me," Kim interrupted, "but will somebody come back to Earth and pick me up, because I am really confused."

Zordon smiled, "_It's quite simple, my dear. Your planet is in danger and I have selected the five of you to save it._"

"You're kidding, right?" Zack argued, "We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't do much."

Before Kimberly could interject, Alpha motioned the teens towards the Viewing Globe. "This is a viewing Globe," Alpha explained, "something similar to a television screen. It displays images from our archives or our hidden satellites."

"Do you have MTV on that thing?" Zack asked jokingly.

Alpha twitched his head towards the dark-skinned teen. "What's MTV?"

Zack sighed, "Forget it, yo."

The Viewing Globe began to show an image of Rita Repulsa trailed by her head servant Goldar.

"_This is Rita Repulsa, an interstellar alien witch who has named herself empress and heads a small band of space aliens to take over the universe._"

The Viewing Globe switched to images showing Rita blasting away alien buildings with her magic wand.

"_In my recent conflict with her, we have fought to a stalemate. We couldn't take her down and Rita couldn't take us down. So she decided to go for a truce. At the time, it seemed like the ideal move to make, although some of the soldiers in the army did not trust Rita._"

The globe switched to Rita blasting towards an old man.

"_When we approached, Rita sprung her trap and left me in a time warp. Since that day, I have been stuck here and thus cannot survive in your dimension. Leaving this time warp will only mean death. However, I had a trap of my own._"

The globe switched to the dumpster sucking up the Repulsa Palace and destroyed the surrounding colonies. Kimberly's jaw dropped while Billy turned his head away at the fallen soldiers and displaced body parts abound.

"_With my last ounce of power in this dimension, I casted a spell of the Black Wind, the only one I've learn in the black arts. It has caused mindless destruction and death on our side, but the end result was having to trap Rita and her band in a space dumpster and send it swirling in space hoping no one will ever open it. As you humans say, 'So much for high hopes.'_"

When Zordon finished, the globe went black. The teens stared at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. No one spoke for a minute. Finally, Trini broke the silence, "So someone opened it and released her. What does all of that have to do with the five of us?"

The teens turned towards Zordon as he spoke, "_The five of you have been chosen to form an elite fighting force capable of repelling Rita's forces. You have selected mainly due to your fighting abilities and keen intelligence. You also seem to be good friends, from what my bioscans have indicated. These are necessary attributes to counteract Rita's forces._

"_To fight Rita, each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers beyond those the world has ever seen. This power is drawn the spirits of the ancient lizard creatures you refer to as dinosaurs._"

"Dinosaurs?" interrupted Jason, a bit confused.

The five teens began to feel a slight surge of energy for a second. They looked at each other and looked towards their right hands to find themselves holding a silver box with a red rim and gleaming gold coin within.

"Whoa," Zack said with a shocked look, "what are these things?"

Zordon smiled as he answered the teen, "_Those are your Power Morphers. Each one is identical to each other, but what makes them different are the Power Coins within them. These coins contain the essence of your power. When in danger, insert the Power Coin, raise it to the sky, and call_ _the name of your dinosaur. Together, the five of you will form an awesome fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers!_"

Jason widened his eyes, "Power Rangers?"

Zack also widened his eyes, "You mean like Ranger Smith?"

"Who's Ranger Smith?" Alpha asked, bewildered.

Zack shook his head. "Like I said, forget it."

Kimberly seemed lost, "Morph?"

"Metamorphosis!" Billy answered excitedly.

Kimberly turned to Trini, "Huh?"

Trini smiled, "That means to change."

Kimberly smiled.

"_As Power Rangers,_" Zordon continued, "_a universe of power will be at your command. Along with that power, you will be able to call upon a fighting fleet of giant machines called zords!_"

Now it was Trini's turn to be confused, "I don't get it."

Jason shrugged, "That makes two of us."

The lights within the command center dimmed to the point where only Zordon's blue column was the only light source. A red beam flashed over Jason as Zordon spoke.

"_Jason Lee Scott, you have admirable qualities to be the appointed leader of the team. You shall command the Red Tyrannosaurus Dinozord._"

The red beam disappeared and now a grayish light flashed over Zack.

"_Zackary Taylor, you are a clever young man with a brave heart. The Black Mastodon Dinozord is yours to command._"

The beam disappeared and a pink light flashed over Kimberly.

"_Kimberly Ann Hart, you are a graceful and cunning woman. You will command the Pink Pterodactyl Dinozord._"

Now a blue beam emanated over Billy.

"_William Cranston, you have a keen mind and patience. The Blue Triceratops Dinozord shall be your zord_."

The yellow beam flashed over Trini.

"_Trini Kwan, a warrior with fierceness and agility. You shall command the Yellow Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord._"

The lights in the Command Center went back on as Alpha directed the teens towards the Viewing Globe. "_As the five of you work together, so do your zords. When you need help, you need only to bring your zords together and call upon the power of Megazord._" The globe showed images of various robots forming into one.

Zack turned towards Zordon with disbelief, "You're telling us that we were chosen to turn into dinosaurs to take on an intergalactic witch who rides a flying bike?" Disbelief turned into laughter, "you have got to be friggin' kidding me. It's been real, but I gotta run."

As Zack preceded to walk away, so did Kimberly.

Billy, after some hesitation, began to walk away. Trini and Jason soon followed.

"_Very well, then,_" declared Zordon, "_then may the power protect you._"

Alpha 5 looked ahead as the five newly chosen Power Rangers walked out. "That didn't go well, did it?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Alpha," Zordon answered, "they'll come around."

Alpha placed both padded hands on his head, shaking it heavily. "I hope you're right, Zordon."

---

Outside the Command Center, the teens emerged from the outer doors and looked ahead at the mountainside. Nothing but sand and piles of rocks were present in the area.

"Great," whined Kimberly, "he coulda sent us back to town."

Knowing full well that they were going to take a while getting there, the teens started their long way back home, leaving behind the alien Command Center from which they emerged. Billy managed to turn and take one last glimpse of the facility before turning back and joining his friends.

---

Outside the Angel Grove city limits, Bulk and Skull stood in front of the bus, which was smoking from its engine. Soon, a highway patrol vehicle stopped behind the bus and the officer approached the two boys.

Bulk approached the officer, "Good afternoon, officer."

The officer stared at Bulk's extended hand. He then spoke with a serious tone, "Boys, I've had recent reports of a stolen city bus. You wouldn't happen to know if this is the stolen vehicle in question?"

Skull foolishly answered, "Not so much stolen, Officer. Just borrowed."

"Uh-huh," replied the officer, not amused, "and why did you 'borrow' the bus?"

Bulk dropped his head and turned to the officer.

"Hey man," he began, "the city was under attack by space aliens and we had no way to escape except to take the bus. They were huge, right Skull?"

Skull nodded.

The officer shook his head and cuffed both teens, who started crying out unintelligible nonsense that would have their mothers wash their mouths with soap.

"Good Lord," he said, "Aliens? Not only did you steal a bus, you're probably both drunk!"

---

Rita Repulsa checked the happenings on Earth with her telescope. She aimlessly glanced around at the random destruction she had caused until her sights were set on five human teenagers walking across mountain terrain. She

"Zordon," she snickered quietly, "I'm surprised at you. Teenagers?"

Rita approached Finster's workshop and saw the old creature put together various clay figures, shaped as regular humanoid forms onto a conveyor belt.

"Finster!" screeched Rita, "Do you have those putties ready?!"

"Oh yes, my queen." Finster answered calmly, "the putty patrol is on the ready."

"Excellent, send at two dozen to Earth." Rita commanded. "I want to finish these humans quickly!"

---

The teens had covered about several miles away from the Command Center, but despite how much progress they've made, they were still too far away from the city.

Kimberly finally broke the silence, "This seems almost endless."

Billy decided to sit down on a rock, "Maybe we should rest for awhile."

The others nodded and sat down. Jason looked up in the sky. Trini noticed and approached her friend.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

Jason turned towards the young Asian and expressed some bewilderment. Trini knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Do you really think we should accept what we were told?" she asked.

Jason shook his head, not as a negative response, but as one of confusion. "I just don't know about this. One side says we should. Another side says we shouldn't."

Trini stared blankly at her friend. She seemed to understand how he felt, as she is having the same conflicting feelings.

"That guy... thing... whatever it is... chose us to save the world," he continued, "I don't know if I should believe him, but most of the images he showed seemed real."

Zack approached Jason and knocked lightly on his head. Jason turned his head towards Zack and said, "You think I'm crazy. Don't you?"

"Jay," Zack responded, "do you realize what you're saying? We were talking to a giant floating head!"

"Actually," Billy corrected, "it's a three-dimensional photon projection of a massive levitating cranium."

All attention was now directed at Billy. Billy simply shrugged his shoulders and blinked innocently.

---

Behind a small rock pile, three clay-molded creatures hide in waiting to strike the newly chosen Power Rangers. Back at the lunar palace, Rita Repulsa raised her wand and used her telescope as a crosshair. She fired a blast of magic energy at a position to throw the Rangers off. The tactic worked and the Rangers looked above the falling pile of rocks.

Jason jumped and pushed Trini out of the way to avoid the bigger boulders while the others scuttled out of danger. Suddenly, the clay creatures appeared from above and began dividing the Rangers.

Kimberly looked around and found herself surrounded by the clay creatures. She slapped off one of them while the other two dodged. The two soon grabbed both of her arms and swung her towards the rock formation.

Zack managed to land a few successful blows onto a Putty, but it just shrugged it off. The Putty managed to attempt a clothesline but missed. Zack countered with a hop kick to the face of the Putty. The blow managed to startle the putty, but Zack failed to capitalize and so got a hard blow to the stomach. The blow practically caused Zack to fall on Billy and both fell near Kimberly.

Trini unleashed a series of punches and kicks on two Putties, but they managed to either block the blows or seem unphased by the attacks.

Jason seemed to have the least trouble with the Putties at first, but soon he was outnumbered, outmatched, and was thrown towards the others. The fallen Rangers watched as their clay adversaries surrounded them.

"Looks like we got them." Zack said, sarcastically.

"Yeah," mumbled Kim, "This is just too weird"

The putties looked at them, keeping their distance... planning for the next attack... Jason then noticed his metal object given by the Zordon character.

Kimberly mumbled, "What are we gonna do now?"

Finally, Jason stood up and held a firm grip on the metal morpher. He turned around and said, "The Zordon guy said that these things give us power, right?"

Billy stood and took out his morpher, "I believe that is accurate."

"So," Jason said, "let's do it." Each teen stood up and raised their morphers to the sky calling on the name of their individual dinosaurs...

The Putties watched, dazed and confused, as the five earthlings were enveloped in colorful light as they shouted their calls. When the light disappeared, the five teens were wearing colorful costumes and helmets. Each one also held a red-and-white blaster weapon in the hands. After the transformation, they yelled in unison.

"POWER RANGERS!"

The Putties looked at each other, grumbled, scratched their heads, doing anything possible to figure out what just happened. Before they managed to react, the costumed characters unleashed a flurry of flying kicks and laser blasts that took out the clay creatures as quickly as they appeared. The Power Rangers have won their first battle.

---

Back at the Command Center, Alpha 5 jumped up as he saw the Rangers do away with the Putty Patrol. "They did it, Zordon!" he cheered, "They completed the metamorphosis!"

"_Excellent, Alpha,_" Zordon said, a slight tone of approval in his voice, "_teleport them to the district. Goldar and another squadron of putties are attacking the city._"

Back in the desert, the Rangers felt a surge of energy similar to the one they felt in the Juice Bar. "Where are we going?" the Yellow Ranger asked, to which Red Ranger replied with absolute certainty, "We're going to save the world!"

---

The winged warrior Goldar and twenty Putty patrollers greeted the Power Rangers as they appeared before them. Goldar observed the five beings before him and grinned, perhaps either in satisfaction or disappointment, one can't be too sure. Finally, he slowly walked towards the Rangers, but glanced at the Putties to stay as they were.

Red Ranger looked ahead at the large warrior clad in golden armor. "Stay here," he told the other Rangers as he walked towards the warrior. For a moment, the two stood about three meter apart from each and stared for a full minute without either one uttering a word. Only the sounds of screaming people in the background can be heard.

Goldar finally broke the silence, "You do realize that you have no match against us?"

Behind the mask, Jason was sweating. He responded, "What makes you think you're superior?" This question made Goldar smile.

"You may have great power," bemused the warrior, "but you are also inexperienced. I offer you a chance to surrender."

Jason looked straight into the eyes of his adversary. He didn't flinch. He didn't blink. He sweats, but the fact that he is wearing a visor that no one can see through masked his nervousness. That sense of discomfort lasted only seconds.

"You want to destroy our world," said Red Ranger, "and we can't allow that. We'll fight you to the bitter end."

Goldar laughed and took a few steps back. _Maybe he isn't as stupid as I expected_, he thought to himself.

"So be it."

At that point, the Putties behind Goldar rushed towards the Rangers. The remaining Rangers rushed towards the Putties. Red Ranger and Goldar sparred with each other. Although Goldar has superior strength and skill, Red Ranger was clearly the faster of the two, using his speed to escape Goldar's sword swipes and land a couple of stiff kicks of his own. Goldar was pushed back a little, but regained his composure and struck again.

Black Ranger already managed to take out one Putty Patroller with a stiff roundhouse. Two putties attacked him from behind, but the Ranger noticed their movement and reacted with a spinning heel kick to knock down both oppressors.

Near the edge of the building, Pink Ranger flipped around as three other Putty Patrollers unleashed missed kicks and punched. On her forth flip, she inadvertently latched onto a Putty's head with her legs, but managed to kick away with relative ease.

Blue Ranger seemed to have a more difficult time with his putties. However, he managed to grab and throw a Putty over the top.

Yellow Ranger seemed to be have the most ease in dealing with the putties. Managing to jump and stomp on her aggressors confused those unphased by her quickness. The battle soon ended when she leaped up and blasted the remaining foes with her blaster.

After some time, all the Putties have been defeated. The Rangers collected themselves and observed the continuous series of attacks clashing between the winged Goldar and the Red Ranger. Goldar's attacks were quick, but Red Ranger managed to block each blow. At the seventh straight attack, Red Ranger backhanded Goldar's hand, disarming the monster. He soon followed it up with a hard right kick to the head. The blow was forceful enough to knock down the Titan.

---

On the moon, Rita Repulsa was observing the battle on Earth through her special telescope. She screamed in anger as she saw the Red Ranger knock down her best soldier.

"I don't believe it!" she roared, "Finster, your Putties didn't get the job done!"

In the lab, Finster flinched nervously. He wanted to say something, but bit his tongue.

"My magic wand will make Goldar grow!" Repulsa thought as she aimed the point of her staff towards Earth's direction and slung it with little effort.

---

Back on Earth, Goldar saw the flying wand approaching at a high velocity. The Rangers observed confusedly as the warrior Titan ran towards its imminent location.

"Why is he running?" asked the Yellow Ranger.

The Red Ranger shook his head, unable to find an answer. Then all eyes looked up as the wand flew behind some buildings. In an instant, a loud rumbling sound was heard and several explosions were seen. When the smoke cleared, there stood Goldar, now as tall as skyscrapers, ready and posed for combat. The Rangers looked in awe as the monster roared a mighty bellow and began to march within the city.

"That guy's huge!" yelled the Black Ranger.

"What can we do?" the one in pink asked, anxious.

The Red Ranger pondered for a moment before putting an answer together, "Zordon said we had zords that can fight monsters that big."

Upon hearing their calls, five large mechanical beasts molded after the dinosaurs were rushing towards Goldar. Each one was soon boarded by a Power Ranger.

"Alright. I'm in," the Red Ranger announced with authority.

"Highly sophisticated piece of hardware," the Blue Ranger commented upon entering the cockpit.

"Nice stereo!" the Pink Ranger gleefully said.

The five zords rushed towards Goldar, who was headed for the mountains.

"What could that guy want out here?" the Black Ranger said confusedly.

"He's going after Zordon!" answered the Yellow Ranger, "guys, we have to stop him!"

"You're right, Trini," declared the Red Ranger, "let's see what we can do!"

Goldar saw the approaching mechanical titans rush towards them and reacted by firing several energy beams from his eyes. The red zord took the brunt of the collisions but continued onward without pause. Red Ranger guided the zord towards the fiercesome titan and guided the machine as it landed a couple of quick hits. However, Goldar quickly recovered with a quick strike across the Tyrannosaur's head, knocking the zord down. 

"Damn!" Red Ranger shouted in disappointment, "this guy's tough!" 

Goldar turned his attention towards the other four zords and let out a loud laugh, unimpressed by what he sees. That moment of distraction was all Pink Ranger needed as the pink zord fired a couple of energy bolts at Goldar. The blows caused him to stagger back off-balance, perfect for the yellow zord to jump by and pounce the titan. From behind, the black zord released a mist of frozen air that created a lair of ice around Goldar's feet, practically gluing him to the ground he was on. The blue zord approached Goldar in high speeds, firing several bursts of energy with each one hitting their mark. The last volley of firepower managed to finally knock Goldar down. 

"That took the beast down!" Blue Ranger said cheerfully. 

However, Goldar managed to leap back on his feet and fire a few more beams at the zords, all of which got hit. He did not notice the Red Zord recovering from its wounds and was caught off-guard when he was hit by a hard tail sweep. 

Goldar growled in anger, "You'll regret you did that, human!" 

"I doubt it," Red Ranger responded, "guys, this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to finish this guy before he does more damage to the city." 

"What about the assembly program that Zordon has referred to as the Megazord mode?" Blue Ranger suggested. 

"Let's do it," ordered Red Ranger, "How?" 

Suddenly, Red Ranger lost all control over his zord as it rushed towards the others. The other Power Rangers similarly lost control of their own zords. The yellow and blue zords began to compact themselves while the black zord managed to break part. The zords would converge around the Tyrannosaurus zord to form a tank-like concoction. 

Goldar fired more eyebeams at the tankzord, but the machine plowed through effortlessly and unphased. Instead, its two huge cannons fired bursts of energy that knocked Goldar a step back. The tank would follow-up that attack with a volley of lightning strikes as the titan continued to be pushed back further. 

In the cockpit of the zord, the Rangers observed as the massive Goldar released several energy beams at them. Despite some of the shaking, the zord received little damage. Red Ranger fiddled with the command console until a robotic voice, presumably the onboard computer, spoke.

"_Initiating Megazord sequence._"

Almost immediately, the Pterodactyl zord detached itself from the tank zord, while the rest of it began to shift upwards to form a gigantic robot. The Pterodactyl zord flew in for a final swoop and docked with the Tyrannosaurus' chest just as the head dropped down to reveal another robot head. The Megazord was formed... and tasted a sword swipe from Goldar that pushed back the zord a step. It wasn't long before Megazord managed a quick right jab that stunned Goldar for a short while. 

"Jason," Blue Ranger observed as the titan approached the zord, "that last shot didn't even phase him!" 

"Hang on!" Red Ranger yelled. 

The two opponents grappled with each other. Goldar breathed heavily pushing against the Megazord, which was also burning up due to overwhelming stress. It took a kick to Goldar's right knee to let go and Megazord followed that up with a hard punch to the head, knocking down Goldar. The Megazord stood tall, but was soon knocked down by a quick roundhouse from the monster. Goldar saw in amazement that the robotic adversary controlled by five children shook off the attack and now held a steel sword in its right hand. 

In the cockpit, Red Ranger smiled behind his mask, "Bill, I don't know how you got that sword, but it looks like our friend here is backing off."

"Believe me," Blue Ranger said, "I am having difficulty understanding the method myself."

"You may have won this round," the warrior growled, "but I will return to exact vengeance on this disgrace!" Suddenly, he disappeared without a trace. The Rangers have won their first confrontation. 

--- 

Rita Repulsa was furious, wrecking various pieces of furniture in her personal chamber. Goldar stepped into the chamber and kneeled on one leg, his head looking at the marble floor. He could not bear the sight of his empress' face. 

"You've failed me, Goldar!" she screeched. 

"I am sorry, my empress," the warrior wobbled uncharacteristically. 

"Shut up," she screeched louder, "I have a headache! Get out!" 

Goldar left the empress to her temper tantrum. She was given a minor blow. The conquest of Earth would take longer than expect... much longer than expected. 

---

Two days after the monster battle, Ernie allowed the patrons to re-enter the Youth Center, even though there is still re-construction that is being done. Thankfully, none of the people were from the monster attack and that the establishment was built with highly durable material or the whole place might have been destroyed. Some people seemed shaken still that such an attack occurred on their ground, but others are relieved that the incident is over.

Ernie went back to his place behind the bar and turned on the television to check for more information on the attack. On the screen, the newscaster reported several "rumors" circulating around a group of strangers calling themselves Power Rangers. Snickering at the absurdity of the story, Ernie shut off the television set and served a customer.

Almost conveniently, both Bulk and Skull showed up, both looking somewhat embarrassed and humiliated. Ernie sighed and couldn't help but smile at the two punks' predicament.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Ernie says.

Bulk slowly approached the bar before answering, "A cop arrested us and we had to do time."

"Really?" Ernie asked, almost laughing. Much to the embarrassment of Bulk and Skull.

---

_"Congratulations, Rangers, on your first victory together," the sage Zordon told his chosen heroes as they stood happily and proudly in the Command Center, "You have managed to deal a blow to Rita's plans." _

Zack looked up to the sage with a look of concern, "We were lucky this time, Zordon." 

"_Luck had nothing to do with it, Zackary,_" he responded with wisdom, "_you five have been chosen because of your unique traits and skills. There was no doubt in my mind that you would come together to make as fine a superhero team as there has ever been._" 

All the teens smiled and nodded, except Kimberly, who was confused, "really?" 

Zordon sighed, "_There are three rules you must follow, or you lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain or glory. Second, never escalate a battle unless you have no other alternative. And lastly, keep your identity secret. No one may know of your alter-egos._

_"You have been through an extraordinary experience together,_" he continued, "_you may choose to continue down this path or you may return to your regular lives; I will respect your decision. But keep in mind that if you make the decision to stay, there is no turning back. It will be a long, difficult road with risks to be taken and sacrifices to be made_." 

"Alright," Jason said with confidence, "I'm in." 

"I'll second that," Zack said joyfully. 

"I accept your invitation and challenge," Billy said with a slight tone of excitement. 

"You can count on me," Trini responded softly. 

All eyes were on the petite Kimberly, "Well, Kim?" 

"I don't know, you guys," she responded, "fighting a bunch of gross monsters is not my idea of a good time." 

The others groaned and Alpha squeaked. Kimberly smiled devilishly, "I got you guys there, didn't I?" 

The teens laughed while Zordon let out a loud sigh. _Humor_, he thought to himself. 

The planet Earth has a group of defenders to repel Rita Repulsa's forces. There could be the impending threat of Lord Zedd on the horizon that our heroes know nothing about. Many challenges and opponents await them... 

Ah, but that's another story... for another time... 

THE BEGINNING... 


End file.
